


Undeath

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Teen Wolf AU: Everyone Lives, Stiles is a Were, Sterek Always [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the short fics entailing how none of my favorite Teen Wolf characters are actually dead, and that even if it's a short or long time, they come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeath

Scott couldn’t think, Allison’s heart beat was fading fast.  The slower it got, the more he was breaking inside.  It was Stiles’ cries that finally caught his attention.

“Bite her Scott!” from the salt sent in the air Scott could tell Stiles was crying, but he wasn’t the only one.  Scott didn’t take even a moment to think.  He held her hand with his, bringing her wrist to his mouth.  He bit down, calling forth his alpha wolf and just hoping this works.

Nobody realized they were holding their breath until the were's of the group could hear Allison’s heart rate stabilized and her breathing was faint.  The bite took, as far as they could tell.  Scott and Isaac sighed in relief, and the others shed tears of joy that their kick-ass huntress hadn’t lost her life, at least not right now.

It was hard to move from that spot, but Scott thought it best to get her to his mom at the hospital just in case.  He picked up Allison in his arms like she was a feather, and followed Chris to his SUV to get her to the hospital.  The group dispersed into a couple of separate vehicles, though Lydia rode with Scott and Chris, she wasn’t going to let Allison out of her sight.

It felt like days and not hours before the Doctor came out with the news that she was comatose.  Everyone’s hearts sank a little.  Scott was ever the optimist.

“Will she recover?” he pleaded.

“We sewed up her wound, there was significant blood loss, but if given the time for it to heal, she could recover.  There’s no knowing how long that would take, and she may still stay in a coma.  She seems strong, so anything’s possible, but nothing is probable until it happens.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Chris sighed.

__________________________________________________

It wasn’t until after the Dead-pool debacle was over that Allison woke up.  Thankfully she wasn’t on the list so no one took advantage of her comatose state to end her life.  As soon as she was off life support after waking up, her dad and Scott were notified of her consciousness.  So of course everyone was there to see her.

“Allison.”  Scott breathed in a whisper.  Allison smiled, then frowned.

“How am I alive Scott?” Everyone dreaded that question.

Scott came up and took her hand.  Squeezing it, he sighed and spoke.

“I know you never wanted this, but I couldn’t do nothing, so at the last minute I bit you.”  Allison had a look on her face suggesting that she was thinking it through.

“So how long was I out?”

“Five months.  We never lost hope, but it was as if you were dead.”

“So I’m a werewolf now?”

“Yeah, you smell like pack.”  Allison smiled.

“So what have I missed?”

So the pack told her, everything.


End file.
